Say Uncle, Part 2
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Part 2 of Say Uncle, introducing Cassandra Fong.


Say Uncle !, Part 2  
  
Note: From the events that have previously happened, the plot becomes even thicker when beyond the realm of Demons is another tier of the Netherworld which contains the ultimate evil weapon, known as the Robes of Darkness. Vested in this cloth of necromancy, Dao-Long could become the Prince of Damnation. Uncle is the only Wizard alive who knows how to disable the robes. Will the J-Team be able to win the odds in this situation ? Will Zhao show his true colors and come to grips that evil isn't really his 'true destiny' and be able to be cleansed ? All answers will be revealed in the conclusion of this tale.  
  
Chapter 1—Cloaked in the Robes of Darkness  
  
Dao-Long almost couldn't believe his good fortune, but he dared not to speak of it for fear that matters would begin not to work in his favor. As he and the other followers of the Dark Hand were walking along the lowest tier of the Netherworld, they located the fabled Robes of Darkness. Nearly gloating and bubbling over with pride, Dao-Long relished the feel of the sumptuous fabric of the cloth around him as it filled him with incredible evil magic. He could do whatever he wished, but his apprentice disrupted his early victory. "What is it, Zhao ? This had better be important, or I will be tempted to use my newfound abilities on you.", Dao- Long stated, his voice had taken upon a deep, grave tone, and his eyes were even more sinister than before. "Nice digs. But, I digress. What I have here in my hot hands are the legendary Fong-Lei scrolls. These babies have unimaginable white magic in them that can enable the Robes useless as well as permanently defeat the Dark Hand.", Zhao replied, as he held the scrolls out in his right hand, genuflecting on one knee. "And ?", Wong said, raising a jagged eyebrow. "And only one who is a Fong- Lei or closely related to a Fong-Lei, or in other words, a Chi Wizard, can disable the robes. But, as I know our Chi Wizard will try no such thing since he is outnumbered.", Zhao said. But, as he saw the look on Uncle's face, he felt the same pangs of guilt and remorse as he had before when he had to subject Tien to his mind control. He would somehow get the scrolls back from Dao-Long while he was distracted and return to the mortal realm as the first step in his repentance.  
  
While Dao-Long was 'remodeling' the lowest tier of the Netherworld, Zhao indiscreetly took the holy scrolls from him, but could not rescue Uncle from the Dark Hand's clutches. Uncle was too heavily guarded, so retrieving him would have to come later.  
  
Chapter 2—Forgiveness  
  
Zhao returned to the mortal world and to the Fong-Lei home where he was greeted by flustered members of the J-Team as well as Section 13. "I'm not your enemy. I have your sacred scrolls. They burn my hands, but I do not think they will cause me further pain after I ask you for one small favor.", Zhao said, bowing apologetically. "How can we trust you, whoever you are ?", Jade questioned, crossing her arms defiantly. "My name is Zhao, and here is proof.", Zhao responded, holding out the Fong-Lei scrolls. His hands had indeed been burned by the purity of the sacred documents but that was only because the forces of good and evil were warring everywhere around him, within him and without him. But, he had made the important first step of making amends and asking for forgiveness. Cassandra took the scrolls and couldn't help but smile. She had to admit that she could sense that within the core of his being he had goodness within him. He could be atoned later, but he promised he would use what was left of his necromancy to transport the J-Team and Section 13 into the Netherworld and return them to the mortal realm when it would be necessary.  
  
Chapter 3—A Battle for Cosmic Balance  
  
As quickly as he could, Zhao led the warriors to the place where he had opened the rift between the human world and the realm of the dead so many times before. Dao-Long hadn't even known what was going on until he saw the shadows of his adversaries. He was almost surprised to see Zhao among them, but the immense power that he had undertaken made it so he was no longer affected by petty 'human' emotions. Before Cassandra or any other of the Chi Wizards could begin chanting the incantation that would disable the robes and render them null and void, he snapped his lackeys into action and the war between the two forces had begun.  
  
The only unstoppable force in the battle had been Dao-Long himself, but everyone who was on the side of righteousness had been fighting long and hard to wear the rest of the Dark Hand forces down. But, it was Cassandra that had her chance to shine once again as she chanted the incantation that had been taught to her as a little girl in Hong Kong. Suddenly, the robes that Dao had been wearing were disintegrated just as his 're-decorations' to the lower tier of the Netherworld had been. Dao and the rest of the Dark Hand collapsed from exhaustion as the realm of the damned seemed to melt away. The purification ritual that had destroyed the Robes of Darkness, Zhao's charm had been shattered and he had been returned to the man he had once been. Of course, now he was 1,000 years in age, but he had remained well preserved and very energetic despite the many years he had lived.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Section 13 had apprehended the Dark Hand, and the Shadow Khan had been disassembled for all time. However, although the Dark Hand was out of commission for the time being, the J-Team had the sneaking suspicion that they would return again or some other form of evil would be lurking somewhere taunting them into battle. Zhao had completed his purification and was rid of any evil influence that had been within him. At one time, he had sold his allegiance to the Dark Hand when it formed years ago as a young defiant group that hated all things just and harmonious in the world. But, now since the spell had been broken, Zhao was now a normal human being and legally changed his name to his surname, Chang.  
  
As many of the members of the J-Team disassembled, the Fong-Lei family thanked them all thanked for their diligence, hard work and dispelling of the Dark Hand. While Jackie, Jade and Uncle were in Hong Kong, they revisited places they had seen in their youth. Cassandra especially found it hard to say goodbye to her family once again, but other endeavors had called her to return to California along with Viper and the rest of the gang. Viper was the first member to leave the party after she had paid her respects to the Shrine and gotten blessings from the Fong-Lei family. The only members of the J-Team that hadn't been able to make it were El Toro and Paco since they were dealing with missions in Mexico, but they would continue helping in future when they were needed. The newly reformed Chang decided to become an integral force to the Chi Warriors and vowed that he would help the J-Team if they needed any back up. From what they had seen he was capable of even in his elderly condition, they knew he would be a formidable ally.  
  
Cassandra's nieces and nephews thanked her once again before she said her final farewells. It was common to see tears among most of them and they weren't afraid to display their deep emotions and ties to the place they were proud to call home. It was true that more study had to be done on the Fong-Lei scrolls but Cassandra was more than happy to provide information when it was required. There were still many mysteries to unravel, but that was what caused life to be exciting for everyone involved in the business of being a Warrior of Light.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt November 3, 2003 


End file.
